


The Chinese Triad

by sidhe_faerie



Series: May Days: Post Every Day in May Challenge 2016 [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	The Chinese Triad

**The Chinese Triad**

**Pairing:** Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak

**Fandom:** Arrow

**Word Count:** 519

 

Oliver staggered into the bunker covered in bruises and blood.

Felicity jumped up from the computers and ran over to help him to a chair. “Oliver, are you okay? Where is John?”

“He’s with Lyla. She’s taking him to the safe house with her.” Oliver winced as he pulled at the fasteners on his chest plate.

“Here, let me do it.” Felicity unfastened the chest plate and took off the armor. “Where are you hurt? Where did all this blood coming from?”

“It’s not mine. It’s hers.” Oliver gasped as Felicity started to take off the forearm guards.

“Oliver, this might be broken.” Felicity looked at the growing bruise. “Did she do this too?”

“Chen is not exactly gentle.” Oliver took a deep breath to push down the pain. “Check my back for wounds.”

“I don’t see any. Let me get a washcloth and clean you up. Chinese Triad needs to stop hanging out in Star City.” Felicity walked to the bathroom. She wet a washcloth and started back to Oliver. “As soon as I get you cleaned up we are going to the ER.”

“Felicity, I’m fine.” Oliver peeled his leather pants off.

Felicity stopped short on her way back from the bathroom. “I should get you a blanket to cover up.”

Oliver frowned. “I don’t need to cover up. You’ve seen me in my boxers before.”

“Yeah, but that was when we were together.” Felicity blushed a little.

“Just give me the washcloth and get me my sweats if you want to take me to the ER.” Oliver grinned. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

“I’m not embarrassed.” Felicity handed him the washcloth.

Oliver grabbed Felicity by the wrist and pulled her close. Their faces were a breath apart. “Where are you going so fast?”

“I was…” Felicity licked her lips then looked down at Oliver’s lips.

Oliver watched her eyes then leaned forward to kiss her. He waited expecting her to pull back but she leaned in and kissed him.

Felicity melted into him. He tasted like blood and sweat but she couldn’t help kissing him. It rose like a hunger inside her gut.

Oliver stood up and picked her up with his uninjured and put her on top of the table next to them without breaking the kiss. Felicity wrapped her legs around him and grabbed onto his shoulders.

Felicity blinked when Oliver pulled back. “Oliver?”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have.” Oliver let go of her and started to wipe the blood off his arms and neck.

“Here. Let me do that.” Felicity took the washcloth from him.

“You know that I wasn’t trying to make you feel uncomfortable.” Oliver winced as she rubbed hard on his arm. “It was nice kissing you again.”

“Yeah. It was nice kissing you too.” Felicity smiled and put down the washcloth. “Let me down and I’ll go get your sweats.”

Oliver moved over and Felicity gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Don’t worry. It’s only going to take me a minute.”  Felicity stroked his face. She hopped down and walked toward the back.

Oliver grinned. “I know.”   


End file.
